


Tentacle!

by kayliemalinza



Series: Freewrites [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Gen, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt by Order_of_Chaos: An incident with alien technology causes Ianto to grow tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle!

It was only a _little_ tentacle.

Owen had made plenty of jokes about that, and done a tissue biopsy, and taken a surface sample, and outright poked it, then had the temerity to complain when Ianto's tiny tentacle, sprouting from the meatiest part of his palm, wrapped tightly enough around Owen's finger to leave bright red suction marks.

"You gave me hickeys," Owen said. "If there was ever one thing I didn't want from you, it was a hickey. And now you've given me four."

"I can't really control it," Ianto said blithely. The tentacle flicked back and forth, as if daring Owen and his pointy implements to come at it again.

"It's kinda cute," said Jack, and held out his finger. The tentacle prodded gently at the fingerpad and nail, exploring. "Do you think it likes me?" he asked.

Ianto shrugged, curling his index finger to touch the tentacle as well. It felt soft, slightly squishy but with strong muscle underneath. The speckled, wine-colored flesh was pulsing purple where Owen had stabbed it with the biopsy needle, and the scratch from the surface sample was oozing something slightly yellow. That was worrying.

Owen's mysterious medical machine beeped and Jack looked up. "Any results?"

"Of course there's results, that's what the beeping is for," said Owen distractedly. The machine was printing out a length of paper tape like a calculator, and he studied it intently. "I just don't know what any of this _means_."

"I think it's a finger," said Ianto.

Jack and Owen looked at him.

"Look at where it is," said Ianto. "Octopi have autonomous tentacles; this could be the same thing on a smaller scale."

"But it's not connected to your nervous system," said Owen. "You didn't feel the biopsy."

"Not then," said Ianto. "But I'm starting to get some kind of sensation. It feels like it's coming from very far away."

Jack leaned backwards to pick up an empty coffee mug (Ianto, understandably preoccupied, hadn't tidied Owen's station yet.) "Ianto, catch!" said Jack, and threw it.

Ianto's hand jerked up on reflex and the mug smacked squarely in the middle of his palm. The mug was slightly too big, too slick for him to get a grip and it slid down, but then the tentacle curled tightly around the handle and pulled it up.

"Ugh," said Owen.

Jack grinned. "That proves it for me!" he said, and clapped Ianto on the shoulder. "Looks like you lucked out this time," he said.

Ianto tilted his hand to study the tentacle. The scrape was crusting over, blushing purple underneath the translucent scab. The mug twisted slightly back and forth, but clearly wasn't going anywhere. Ianto smiled. "And I thought opposable thumbs were useful."


End file.
